


Lumity One-Shots

by averagezara



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagezara/pseuds/averagezara
Summary: Stories of Amity and Luz being gay disasters.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Lumity One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Amity like's Luz's hoodie (ft.sleepover)

It was supposed to be a nice day at the owl house but unfortunately, weather on the Boiling Isles was unpredictable. This led to the skies starting to rain boiling water when Amity was hanging out in Luz's room.   
"Looks like I'm going to have to stay here longer than expected," Amity said, looking out the window. "Maybe we can have a sleepover!" Luz gasped, stars of hope in her eyes that made Amity's face go red. "Maybe," she said back awkwardly. "We have rain like this back on earth, but the water was cold," Luz said, laying on her floor. "Really?" Amity asked, joining her. "Ya, it was fun! I could splash around in puddles, and my mom had a ton of colorful umbrellas," Luz said. "What are umbrellas?" Amity asked, looking at Luz, who was much closer to her face than she realized. "It's a- um- It's sorta like a tool..." Luz stuttered, having a hard time describing what she wanted to say, "Do you know what a parcel is?" she asked. "Ya, I have a black lace one," Amity replied. "It's like that, but built to shield the rain instead of the sun," Luz explained. "Cool," Amity said, not knowing what else to say.   
Suddenly Amity felt a chill go over her. "Hey, is it normally this cold in the owl house?" she asked. "Nah, the force field that Eda puts up kinda makes the house colder, I don't really know why," Luz said. "Why, are you getting cold? I have a hoodie if you want it-" she started to say. Amity's face went red "HahaIdon'tneedtoweartheclothesthatsmelllikeyouandareprobablyreallycomfortableandwarmandfluffyandsmelllikeyouandI'mrepeatingmyselfandIshouldstoptalking-" she rambled but was cut off by Luz throwing a hoodie at her face. "I- um, thanks," Amity said, a blush still on her face. The hoodie in her hands was soft and was bright purple, which she hated because bright colors were never really her thing, but also loved because it reminded her of Luz.   
The hoodie was all that she suspected, comfortable, warm, fluffy, and smelled like Luz. Amity smiled and noticed that the front of the hoodie said 'I HEART GOOD WITCH AZURA' in a bold colorful font. "Aw, it looks cute on you!" Luz said and squishing Amity's now red cheeks. "Shut up," Amity mumbled back. "NEVER!" Luz proclaimed, standing up in a heroic pose. Amity just laughed and pushed her onto the mattress on the floor. "Your such a dork," she snorted.   
Amity ended up having to stay the night, much to Luz's delight. Amity rose at dawn to see that it was no longer raining and that she was still in Luz's hoodie, and that she really didn't want to take it off. Amity ended up sleeping on a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor to Luz had said, "I should have been doing this the whole time! It's so much more comfortable!" Amity smiled softly as she sat up and combed a hand through her hair. She probably laughed more last night than the last 4 years. She got up and walked to Luz's window and curled up next to it, pulling the hood onto her head and pulling her knees to her chest. Maybe Luz will let her keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> ik it's short you don't need to tell me.


End file.
